


[尊多]新婚（下）

by 638794



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/638794/pseuds/638794
Summary: 尊多ONLY，R18雷点难以形容，总之充斥我奇奇怪怪的小性癖被雷到我不负责的……





	[尊多]新婚（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 尊多ONLY，R18  
> 雷点难以形容，总之充斥我奇奇怪怪的小性癖  
> 被雷到我不负责的……

[尊多]新婚（下）

在十束从小生活长大的地方，结婚的普遍年龄是十四五岁。

待嫁的女孩子们会一针一线地绣好自己的嫁衣，把堆积如山的织物作为嫁妆和炫耀的资本，新郎则会骑着白马来迎接未来的妻子，两人在僧侣的面前缔结永不分离的誓言，成为真正的一对夫妻。

所以对十束这个已经在适婚年龄的人来说，结婚并不是什么云里雾里神秘莫测的东西——至少从程序上来说，他已经充分了解了。

但是理论和实践总是有点儿误差。

他跨坐在周防的大腿上，和对方相互缠绕的唇齿间泄出来轻微的呻吟声。他感觉自己从嘴唇到舌根都被舔了了遍，对方根本不给他进攻的机会，很快就叫他的舌头被缠得发麻生痛：“唔……啊……”

口腔被堵住，他被迫把唾液咽下去，滑进喉咙时发出了清晰的吞咽声，这明明平时听起来很寻常的声音在这种环境下突然就变得有些色情，十束在和周防的舌头分开后还摸了摸自己的喉结：“好奇怪……”

周防用手摩挲着他渐渐被血色充盈的嘴唇，低声问道：“是第一次？”  
“还要交代以前的情史啊？”十束笑了下，锁骨里几乎能盛下一汪水，在周防眼睛眯起来之后又亲昵地凑上去吻了吻他的唇角，“我还没和人这么接吻过呢，感觉有些喘不过气。”

周防也没有——事实上也没什么人敢这么坐在他身上和他接吻，他只能再度撬开十束的唇舌，凭着自己的本能来探索十束的身体。

所幸的是，他似乎天生就知道该怎么去掠夺。把对方口中的空气一点点折磨殆尽，再给他一点儿喘息的机会——等到下次侵略的时候，对方就会温顺地把最柔软的地方袒露出来，湿热而肿胀的舌头根本抵挡不了纠缠，喉咙里发出如同呜咽一般臣服的呻吟声，身体也会跟着微微颤抖起来，然后因为窒息而无力地靠在他的怀里。

——像是一只不会反抗、任人攫取的猎物。

周防把软成一滩水的十束撑起来，声音因为欲望而显得更加喑哑低沉：“把手放在我肩上。”  
十束还在因为刚才那个绵长窒息的吻而头晕目眩，听到周防的话后脑浆都是糊的，周防见他没有反应，耐心不足地自己钳着十束的腰往上提，十束稀里糊涂地就从跨坐变成了跪膝，还没来得及抱怨膝盖的负担，突然就感觉周防仰着头一口咬中了他的咽喉，整个人顿时激灵了一下：“啊……痛……！”

他身体一颤，头不由自主地向后仰，却把脆弱的部分暴露得更加明显——周防安抚性地抚摸着十束的脊背，舌尖沿着牙齿噬咬出的痕迹舔舐掉渗出来的血滴，又痛又痒的感觉叫十束忍不住抓着周防的后背，声音里难得的带了一丝紧张：“……好痛……别舔了……”

周防想，把喉咙咬断的话，就会因为呼吸不到空气而窒息，或者是流出大量的血——不过瞬息的功夫，就可以带走一个人的生命。

随着周防的动作，那尖锐的疼感渐渐消散，取而代之的阵痛和肿胀，那片薄薄的肌肤被来回吮吸抚弄，十束感觉自己几乎要被舔得起反应了周防才收手，明知故犯地问他：“痛吗？”  
十束点了点头，周防反而笑了几声，手指穿插在他的发丝里面，低沉而慵懒的声音像电流一样蹿上了十束的大脑：“痛你就能记住了——别把这里暴露给其他人。”

十束看着他，小声说道：“平常也不会和别人做这种事情吧……唔……”  
他们又开始接吻，这次十束简直丢盔弃甲，分开时连嘴都合不上，粉色的舌头牵扯出银丝，湿漉漉地滴落在胸口，向来巧舌如簧的他连声音都带着颤，感觉自己除了呻吟已经什么都说不出来了：“舌头好麻……”

舌头好麻，又酸又痛，一被触碰就敏感得发颤……

他整个人靠在周防身上喘气，有些不甘心的想要撕他里面那件衣服，结果周防反倒是干脆地全脱下来了。  
十束本来觉得周防看起来和自己一样偏瘦，没想到脱完一看他其实宽肩窄腰，全身上下都是匀称紧致的肌肉，这种精悍又削瘦的身材叫十束忍不住在他胸口鼓起的肌肉上摸了一把，周防倒也大大方方让他摸了个够，礼尚往来似的沿着十束脊背中心凹进去的曲线往下滑，又故意从褪到腰际的红色婚服里伸进去，环着少年纤细柔软的腰身，声音里的情欲已经毫不掩饰：“自己脱吗？”

自己脱就自己脱，十束把那层聊胜于无的里衣给脱了，感觉周防似乎对嫁衣有什么特殊爱好似的，一直把手伸在里面抚摸他的腰和大腿外侧，不由得说道：“这件衣服很贵的，不能……唔……弄坏……”

他微微闭上眼睛，因为乳尖被牙齿研磨而发出了甜腻的闷哼：“嗯……咬、都说别咬了……”  
周防很明显有打标记的爱好，十束的胸前很快就多了许多牙印——而在标记所有权之后，他才会慢条斯理地享受自己的战果。他把已经硬起来的乳尖叼在嘴里，用舌头和犬齿来回凌虐，很快就让它们变得充血而发胀起来。

十束不由自主地夹紧了双腿，感觉自己的乳头变得像是刚发育的女孩子一样挺立翘起，一整片乳肉都饱涨得不行，他无计可施，只能仰头抓着周防的头发，断断续续地抗议道：“嗯啊……就算再、也……涨……”

周防微妙地听懂了他的潜台词。  
他先是不知道从哪里摸出绳子把碍事的头发给绑起来，手指隔着几层布料握住了十束早就勃起的性器，在十束呼吸一窒的时候再度用舌头包裹住他胸前的乳肉，含糊不清说道：

“——怀孕了就可以了。”

“……”十束纠结而迷蒙地盯着他，像是有点儿意外，“你还真是……唔，野性的天然吗？”

周防没搞懂他话里的意思，不过这也不是当前最要紧的事情——他把十束的婚服和裤子往下面一扯，又把最后一层已经濡湿的短裤绳子解开，十束的性器早就分泌出了许多前液，把贴身的短裤给弄得乱七八糟的。

以他这个年龄来说，大小应该算是中规中矩，周防这么想着，用拇指将铃口渗出的清液抹在敏感的头部，果不其然就听到十束控制不住地嗯嗯啊啊起来，这种毫不掩饰沉溺快感的呻吟周防更加兴奋，抓着他的手贴在了自己小腹上，哑着嗓子命令道：“你也来做。”

十束被周防的抚慰搞得脑子都成了浆糊，膝盖软得几乎跪不住，只能凭着本能用双手在周防硬挺的阴茎上胡乱磨蹭了几下，等到周防用指甲去搔刮尿道口的时候他简直是脑袋轰的一声炸成了一滩泥，小腹的射精冲动瞬间高涨到无法控制，不一会儿就颤抖着全部射在了周防的手心里。

他眼前一阵发白，好一会儿才从那种完全不受控的恍惚状态中清醒过来，终于想起来惦记起他的衣服了：“啊……这下糟了。”

他四肢软得跟面条似的，被周防扶着才能勉强保持着跪膝的姿势，胡乱扯到大腿上的衣服已经被揉成了一团布，或许还有自己方才射出来的精液滴在上面……十束头昏脑胀地被周防捏着下巴接吻，分开后听到他略微低沉的声音：“这件衣服很重要？”

十束还处在不应期里面，眼角因为情欲有些发红，说出来的话根本没有过脑子：“是……结婚要用的……”  
周防心说怪不得，顺手就把手上黏糊的精液全抹在了这件结婚要用的衣服上，抓着他的短发和他交换了一个吻——他似乎对这种这种只存在于灵长类之间的亲昵行为有些上瘾，又缠着十束的舌尖侵略了一番口腔，才懒洋洋说道：“没有生孩子之前……都不算是真正的夫妻吧？”

“……？”十束茫然地看着周防的眼睛，张了张嘴，“有这个说法吗？”

“草原上是这样的。”  
周防回忆起曾经见过的野兽交配的画面，沿着十束的臀缝摸索着入口，漫不经心地说道：“配偶也是财产……被人夺走也是常有的事情。”

十束总觉得他这番话意有所指，但眼下他脑子一团混沌，还没想明白就感觉周防弯曲着指节探进了他后面那个隐秘的入口，顿时倒吸了一口气：“等、等一下……！”

周防有些不悦地皱起了眉毛，眼睛如猛兽一样盯着他，却并没有停止手上的动作，反而还朝里面摸索得更深了：“什么事？”  
异物感太明显了，十束不自觉想并拢双腿，又因为双膝颤抖分得更开，腰部酸软得直往前倾，好半晌才吐出字来：“我……我有些撑不住了……”

周防亲吻着他的胸口，手指进出着撑开穴口的褶皱，蓄势待发的欲望就赤裸裸地抵在十束的大腿上，把他的腿根磨得都泛了红：“……你要坐下来吗？”

十束难耐地点了点头，话音刚落就感觉到手指抽了出来，另一个粗硬得多的东西抵着穴口，突如其来地就长驱直入：“啊啊——！”  
周防早就料到他控制不了自己的声音，在十束刚喊出来的时候就用手指堵住了他的喉咙——他捏着十束湿软的舌根，同时扶着他的腰，残忍却又不容置喙地、一点一点的压了下去。

阴茎推开层层肠肉的感觉宛如撕开猎物的血肉，这种紧致又极具侵略性的快感让周防手臂上的青筋直跳，几乎是全力抑制着才没有放纵自己一插到底——当完全没入对方身体后他用仅存的一点儿理智确认了十束没有受伤，随即毫不犹豫地朝着最深处抽插了起来。  
穴肉被他这突如其来的冲撞给弄得不规律地绞动起来，像是在不欢迎这个不速之客似的——但周防的神经此刻极度亢奋，越是阻挠他就越是要深入，几乎是发狠地把里面每一寸肠肉都蹂躏了个遍，手指还模仿着性交的动作在十束的口腔里抽插着，黏稠的唾液很快就沿着他的嘴滴到了胸口上，十束多多良根本无法反抗，只能随着被侵犯的频率呜咽着发出不成调的呻吟。

——快感简直铺天盖地的涌入大脑，周防指节突起，脸侧的咬肌都隐隐紧绷起来。他像是一只饿了许久终于捕到猎物的狮子，迫不及待地从最鲜嫩脆弱的地方开始品尝，抵着十束身体最深处的软肉肏了几十下，直叫它抽搐个不停，痉挛着包裹住自己吮吸起来。

这种暴君一般地强迫对方的身体臣服似乎起了作用。渐渐的，十束呜咽的声音好像低了下去，变成了一种更加甜腻的、充满情欲色彩的呻吟声——最兴奋的阶段过去，周防这才低喘着把手指缓缓抽出来，就见十束刚才还因为疼痛而苍白的脸上染上了一点儿情欲之中的粉红色，微闭着眼睛，身体有些难耐似的缩在他怀里：“好奇怪，痛……但是又很舒服……”

周防抚摸着他被汗水浸湿的头发，强迫他看向自己：“哪里舒服？”  
“下面……”十束蹙着眉，像是很受不了似的挺身动了下腰，感觉周防性器的顶端擦过一个点，他整个人就像是发情的猫一样喘息着呻吟起来。

周防抱着他，一边在他已经完全温顺的穴肉里摩擦着敏感点，一边用舌头舔舐着十束的耳廓：“声音……小一点，外面有人在守夜。”  
“……”十束受不了似的把头埋在周防的胸口，声音因为他的顶撞而断断续续的，“那就……别……嗯啊……碰那里……”

好热。  
肚子好热，那个尺寸惊人的性器在他的身体里摩擦着，痛觉就像快感一样刺激得他全身发颤。后面不受控制地分泌出了什么湿热的液体，抽插时发出了滋滋的水声，浅处和深处的敏感点都被玩弄，舒服得让他脚趾都蜷缩了起来——周防只不过是摸了摸他的乳尖，他前面的欲望就又一次泄了出来。

喷溅出来的白色液体全射到了自己的小腹上，周防故意用那件已经脏乱不堪的红色嫁衣擦了擦，十束也懒得去管了——他像个提线木偶一样被周防扶着腰，感觉到对方刻意在高潮后敏感紧缩的身体内停留了一会儿，接着又用力地顶弄了几下，终于在他身体最深处射了出来。

周防最后顶弄的那几下残忍而暴戾，完全像是野兽在发泄欲望，十束感觉自己被满满的射了一肚子，抽出来的时候精液失禁似的沿着大腿根部往下流，他不由得脸颊绯红，感觉非常对不起让他暂住在这里的草薙出云。

他喘息着，和尚在余韵中的周防接吻。  
第一次做爱的体验虽然好像和他了解到的不太一样，但是他却觉得非常满意——不仅是因为汹涌而来的快感，更因为这个男人身上有一种难以言说的魅力。

——如果他能够在这个世界上了解到什么叫“执着”的话，那一定就是这个男人了。

他没理由的这么相信着，双手环在周防的脖子上，轻柔地吻了吻他的眼角。

周防有些不明所以这家伙的温柔，就听到他语气轻快地说道：“下次见面的话，我叫你‘王’怎么样？”

“那是什么，”周防用帕子擦去十束身上的汗水，还顺便收拾了一下凌乱的现场——这些他平时决计不会主动去做的事情现在居然表现得耐心十足，“是一种动物吗？”  
十束想了想说：“就是一群人的首领？”

两人肌肤相贴，周防脾气很好地问道：“意思是你要认我当你的首领吗？”  
“……你露出了‘好麻烦’的表情呢。”

“……”沉默了半晌，周防突然笑了，手指在十束喉咙的咬痕上抚摸了一会儿，肆意而狂傲说道，“那我就当你的‘王’吧。你的名字叫什么？”

“十束多多良，王呢？”  
“周防尊。”

十束：“……”  
周防就见十束用有些怔忪的眼神呆呆地把自己从头到尾看了一遍，半晌后噗呲一声笑了出来。

“……原来就是你啊。”

END.


End file.
